halofandomcom-20200222-history
Spartan Ops/Season One/Departure/Core
Core is the fifth chapter of Spartan Ops Episode 1.[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops#episodeId=1 Halo Waypoint - Spartan Ops] Transcript {Cutscene} Open to a shot of an active volcano. *'CDR Sarah Palmer (COM)': "OK, Crimson. The data you pulled out of the jungle ties into some earlier info on Covenant archaeological teams." A Phantom flies overhead and drops off a squad as a Sangheili Storm watches. *'Palmer (COM)': "The Covies have found a needle in the Requiem haystack, and you're going to stop them from retrieving it." {Gameplay} *'Palmer (COM)': "First things first, Crimson. Eliminate anything that moves." Crimson advances to an open area just as the Phantom leaves. *'Jared Miller (COM)': "Crimson, advise you keep an eye on that turret." Crimson engages enemy forces. A drop pod soon arrives with Covenant reinforcements. Crimson advances to the top of a Forerunner structure, eliminating all hostiles along the way. *'Palmer (COM)': "Miller, find Crimson a way through those doors." *'Miller (COM)': "There appears to be a power source here. Activating waypoint now." Crimson activates the switch as a Phantom arrives. *'Miller (COM)': "Structural movement, Commander." Two Sangheili Rangers jump over the wall and engage Crimson. *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson, I'm activating a pair of power sources that just appeared. Activating them should clear the path between you and our Covenant archaeologists." Crimson activates one of the switches. *'Miller (COM)': "That's one." Crimson activates the other switch. *'Palmer (COM)': "Got 'em both. Miller?" *'Miller (COM)': "I was right. Door's opening, Commander." The doors ahead open and Covenant forces advance. *'Palmer (COM)': "Move ahead to the next area, Crimson." Crimson engages Covenant forces and moves forward. A Phantom soon arrives with Covenant reinforcements. *'Robert Dalton (COM)': "Commander?" *'Palmer (COM)': "Go ahead, Dalton." *'Dalton (COM)': "There's some serious anti-air activity happening in the area around Crimson. We can't guarantee any kind of extraction." *'Palmer (COM)': "Commander Palmer to Fireteam Castle. You're on, Spartans. Dalton's got targets for you." *'Castle Leader (COM)': "Affirmative, Commander." ---- or, if the RvB Easter Egg has been activated *'Caboose (COM)': "Um, the regular radio guy isn't here right now. Um… sorry." ---- Crimson continues to advance despite Covenant resistance *'Miller (COM)': "More shields." *'Palmer (COM)': "Find a way to bring them down. I don't like the Covenant working this hard to guard a dig." *'Miller (COM)': "There're the shield controls." Crimson deactivates the shields. A number of Crawlers appear and engage Crimson while Watchers summon reinforcements near where the shields were. Crimson moves towards the waypoint. *'Palmer (COM)': Shut them down, Crimson." Several Promethean Knights appear. They and any other Promethean forces are eliminated as Crimson continues to advance. *'Palmer (COM)': "Promethean Knights are working alongside Covenant? That's bad news. Get a look at what they were guarding." Crimson activates the switch. The ground shakes and bright blue light rises from the surface of the structure as an artifact appears. *'Miller (COM)': "What is that?" *'Palmer (COM)': "I don't care. If the Covies wanted it this badly, I'm happy to get it first." Promethean forces appear. *'Miller (COM)': "Watch out!" *'Palmer (COM)': "Defend the artifact, Crimson!" Crimson moves to engage. *'Palmer (COM)': "Dalton! Crimson needs immediate evac!" *'Dalton (COM)': "Still working with Castle to take down air defenses, Commander!" *'Palmer (COM)': "Fireteam Castle, this is Commander Palmer! I need an ETA on clear skies!" *'Castle Leader (COM)': "It's gonna take a little bit longer, Commander! We're doing all we can!" ---- or, if the RvB Easter Egg has been activated *'Caboose (COM)': "Seriously, the regular radio guy said he would be right back. He's in the bathroom." ---- Crimson eliminates all hostiles. *'Miller (COM)': "Commander, there's a LOT of Covenant aircraft inbound!" *'Palmer (COM)': "Dalton! Where the hell is that ride?!" A Pelican approaches Crimson's position *'Dalton (COM)': "She's at the LZ, Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "About time! Crimson! Let's go!" Crimson grabs the artifact. {Cutscene} The Pelican lifts off. *'Pilot (COM)': "Crimson and artifact are onboard, and we are Infinity bound." *'Palmer (COM)': "Nice work, Crimson. Come on home." The Pelican flies off into the sunset as the level ends. Fade to black Sources Core